A Little Poker In 2J
by rainy dayz and silver dreams
Summary: Everyone's out but Katie and Kendall. With a little bit of poker, a little cheating and a tickle fight, Katie and Kendall spend some sibling time together.


Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush (although I would love to meet them in person). This story was wrote for fun.

Authors Note : I was asked to write this story by Dalma22. I wasn't sure if I would be able to but I think that it turned out good. I ran it through spell check, so I hope it doesn't have too many mess ups and my grammar has never been good so hopefully it's not to bad.

For those of you who know that I have been working on a fic, I have seven chapters done and ready and think I will start posting it soon.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting in the living room of 2J all by herself. Logan had gone to the Library to study for his medical exam that was coming up, James had finally gotten that date with Megan Quinn, Carlos was once again out chasing after the Jennifers, Mama Knight was at her monthly book club meeting across town and Kendall was at the ice rink getting in some much needed hockey time.<p>

"Hey Baby Sister, everyone still out?"

"Yeah. How come you're home so early?"

"A group of figure skaters showed up and I really didn't want to stick around and share the ice."

"Yeah don't blame you. So what are you going to do with the rest of your day off?"

"Was thinking about watching that new Spiderman movie that comes on in about twenty minutes."

"I have a better idea..."

"And what would that be?"

"We play some poker, maybe some Texas Hold'em or Five Card Draw."

"Do I look like I want to lose all my money?" Kendall asked shaking his head.

"Come on, low stakes. I promise. We can't play with more than a hundred dollars."

"Katie."

"What?"

"Low stakes remember?"

"That is low. Come on, what do you say? Or is my big brother a big fat chicken?"

"Game on Baby Sister." Kendall wasn't about to let Katie call him a chicken and get away with it and that's exactly what Katie was banking on when she had said it. She knew how to work her brother when she wanted something.

It didn't take long for Katie and Kendall to get the chips into a bowl and the dip and sodas set out and the game to get underway. They decided to go with Texas Hold'em (Kendall feeling that he had more practice with this game rather than Five Card Draw).

Katie, being the regular poker player of the two, was the dealer. After placing their blinds Katie dealt them each their pocket cards (the two cards each player starts out with). They placed their bets and then Katie dealt the flop cards to the center of the table (the three cards that are dealt face up in the center of the table).

Kendall, thinking that he has a great hand so far, decides to bet twenty-five dollars.

"Wow, aren't we the big spender tonight." Katie says as Kendall places his bet.

"What can I say? I've had a little practice sense that last time we've played." Kendall replied with a smile on his face.

After the bets were once again placed Katie dealt the turn card (the fourth card that is dealt face up in the center of the table). Then another quick round of betting takes place before Katie deals the river card (the final card to be dealt). Then they place their final bets.

Kendall was in shock, he couldn't believe that he had a straight and all Katie had was a three of a kind. He never beat her. This got Kendall thinking...maybe she's letting him win so in the end she can beat the socks right off him. He's going to have to keep a close eye on her and try to play strategically like Logan always tells him too.

"Wow Big Brother, you never beat me. I can't believe it..."

"Just deal the next hand Baby Sister." Kendall said cutting Katie off. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something.

A half hour later their snacks were about half gone and they had played two more rounds. Kendall winning one more with a full house when Katie only had two pair. Katie had won the third game with a straight flush while Kendall only had one pair.

It continued on like this for a little while longer and Katie was starting to get worried. Kendall had never been this good before and she really didn't want to lose not only her hundred dollars but the chance at walking away with an extra hundred in her pocket. If she would have known this before hand she never would have suggested poker in the first place. Katie hated nothing more than to lose money.

Kendall was so in the zone with this current round that he totally forgot to keep his eye on Katie and didn't realize when the guys all entered the apartment and stood there watching the poker game going on in front of them. Katie also hadn't realized the guys had gotten home or that they were standing there watching everything that was going on.

"I win, I win." Katie jumped up from her seat and started chanting in a sing song voice.

"Never playing poker with you again."

"Why, you were doing good. You're actually getting way better, not as good as me but better." Katie said with a smile on her face.

"I don't like losing my money, that's why. And I think you were letting me win, why I don't know." Kendall said as he pulled out his wallet and handed two fifties to Katie.

"I would keep your money Kendall." Logan spoke up finally making their presence known to the two siblings.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Katie asked.

"About five minutes give or take a few." James said answering Katie. Katie's eyes got big as she realized she was caught.

"Long enough to know that you, Kendall should not only keep your money but take Katie's as well." Logan was saying when Kendall interrupted.

"What do you mean Logan?"

"Katie cheated." Carlos piped up.

Kendall looks from his friends to his sister..."You cheated?"

"I don't know what they are talking about Kendall." Katie said trying to defend herself but the look on her face gave her away.

"I can't believe you cheated." Kendall said shaking his head at his sister.

"I couldn't lose a hundred bucks and you're way better than I thought you were, I had no choice." Katie was once again trying to defend herself.

Kendall couldn't believe his ears, Katie was admitting to cheating all because she didn't wanna be out a hundred bucks. Katie never had to cheat at poker, she's been playing sense she was two years old. Not only did Katie cheat but she also lied to him. She hasn't done that since she was five and Kendall didn't know what he should do.

After a minute or two of standing there while Katie sweated Kendall got a mischievous look in his eyes. Before anyone knew what was happening Kendall had rounded on Katie and started tickling her.

"Kendall...Kendall, stop. Please stop, it...it tickles."

"That's the point. Not gonna stop till you realized what you did was wrong." Kendall says in a sing song voice.

"It was wrong, it was wrong." Katie pleaded.

"You're just saying that so I will stop." Kendall continued to tickle Katie. The both of them laughing ridiculously and the others watching at the Knight siblings engaged in one of their famous tickle fights.

"Ke...Ken...dall, it was wrong. I kn...know it was wr...wrong. I...I'm sor...ry." Katie barely made out through her laughter. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"What was wrong?" Mama Knight asked. No one had noticed Jennifer walk in, her kids in the middle of horsing around and the other boys too busy watching.

Kendall stopped tickling Katie and they both looked at their mother.

"Well?" Mama Knight asked.

Silence. Katie and Kendall knew she wasn't allowed to play poker, neither one wanting her to get into real trouble, they chose not to answer. Logan, James and Carlos didn't know what they should say so they opted with staying quiet for the time being. No one liked lying but they always had each others backs and sense neither Kendall or Katie were speaking they knew they shouldn't either.

Mama Knight walked to the counter and sat down her books and her purse..."Kendall?"

"It was nothing Mom." Kendall answered his Mother.

"Nothing? That's why the Tickle Monster made an appearacne? I know that's how you used to get even with Katie back home. Now you wanna try that again?"

"I...I was playing poker." Katie spoke a little hesitant.

"That's it?" Mama Knight was skeptical.

"Yeah." Katie answered sounding more confident.

"You were tickling her just because she was playing poker?" Mama Knight asked her son.

"Well I thought it would be fun, besides I know you don't like her playing poker."

"So who's money did you take this time?" Mama Knight asked her daughter.

"No ones, the guys made me give it all back." Katie replied.

"That's good, now how do you guys feel about chicken nuggets, fries and corndogs for dinner?"

"Actually Mom, Katie offered to buy pizza for everyone tonight."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at her kids..."What was really going on here tonight?"

"Nothing, I just signed a new client at Knight Management and thought we could celebrate." Katie answered without missing a beat. She wouldn't let Kendall get away with making her buy dinner (not caring that her cheating started it all).

Kendall had the biggest smile on his face, payback was fun, Katie never should have tried to cheat him.

"If you say so." Jennifer said.

After the pizza's arrived everyone settled down in the living room and the guys picked out a movie (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, thanks to Carlos and James) for them all to watch. Mama Knight picked this time to make her self a plate and then head off to her room to continue reading the new book she got today in book club.


End file.
